


Fires Under the Stars

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [17]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Bonfire Night, M/M, cute stuff, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Curt happens to be in the UK on November 5th, so Owen drives out to see him so that they can spend Bonfire Night together.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Starkid Writes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Fires Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for this week were "fire" and "stars" and as someone who very recently was stargazing while celebrating Bonfire Night on the beach, this was what my brain wanted to write. Also, I have no idea if they celebrated Guy Fawkes' Night in the 50's, or if they celebrated like this, but historical accuracy can fight me.

Owen didn’t usually celebrate Bonfire Night. Not because he minded, he just had better things to do, and it wasn’t important to him.

This year was a little different. This year, Curt happened to be in the UK for bonfire night; nowhere near Owen, of course, but close enough. Six hours by car; well worth the drive.

Curt met him in the hotel lobby. “Hi Owen.” He glanced around, lowered his voice. “I did book a separate room for you, but I also have a double room, so…”   
That made him laugh. “Let’s go then.”

They went and dropped Owen’s thing in Curt’s room, then immediately went to the beach. Although it was still early, November meant it was nearly dark, and several bonfires already dotted the beach.

It took them some time, but they managed to find a spot sufficiently distant from everyone else. They collected some driftwood, and Curt managed to get quite a nice bonfire going.

“I’ve missed you,” Owen said once they were both sitting by the fire. “It’s been too long.”   
“It has,” Curt agreed. He looked around, then scuttled closer. “I love you.”   
“I love you too.” Owen leaned his head against Curt’s shoulder. They were technically in public, but the nearest people were simple shadows against their own fires, a couple hundred feet away at least, so he was willing to take that chance. “This is nice.”   
“It is.” Curt kissed his hair. “Remind me, why are we having a bonfire in November?”

Owen chuckled. “It’s Bonfire Night, or Guy Fawkes’ Night. Basically, someone tried to blow up the government and failed, so now we celebrate so that we’ll never forget that that happened. I don’t really know why, it’s just tradition now.  _ Remember, remember, the fifth of November, gunpowder treason and plot. _ ”

“That makes no sense.”   
“It doesn’t,” Owen agreed. “Just consider it a date, then. We have a fire… Come here.” He laid down on the beach — mostly stones, nowhere near as comfortable as it could be — and gestured for Curt to join him. He did, after a moment’s hesitation, his head on Owen’s chest. “Look at the stars.”   
They were silent for a few moments. “I could get used to this,” Curt whispered.

“Me too.” Owen had his arm around Curt; if anyone saw them, they’d be shit out of luck, but it was dark, no one were near, and the firelight washed them out to shadows. They deserved a date. “Curt Mega… I love you.”   
“Owen Carvour… I love you too.”

They stayed on the beach long after everyone else had gone, long after their fire had burned down, stargazing and holding each other close.


End file.
